Nichijou! 6 years later
by Jitlo
Summary: It's simply a fanfiction following the main cast 6 years later, this fanfiction is based on 2 parts of the nichijou manga that showed some of the main characters six years later: Hakase goes to school (Again), Mio is an insomniac mangaka with a partner helping her, Mai is Mai, and Yukko is in another state.
1. 1 - School Again

**Nichijou is one of my favorite Anime and Manga, and before you read this, I want you to know that this fanfiction is based on two parts (I like to call them the "Afterwards" parts) in the manga (Around volume 8 or 10) where they show the main cast all grown up, probably about 6 years later, now, a lot of this series is mainly gonna focus around the main cast (Nano, Hakase, Sakamoto-san, Mai, Mio, and Yukko) with only a few appearences of other characters.**

 **I do not own nichijou, Nichijou is owned by funimation.**

Nichijou! 6 years later

Chapter one - Households, Mangakas, Idiots.

Part 1 - The Shinonome Household

"Nano, Nano, Nano!"

"What is it, Hakase- Uh?!" Nano then looked at Hakase, who was now 14 years old, her young creator, now with Her school uniform that she used to wear 6 years ago, to go to school obviously.

"Eh? Why are you wearing my school uniform?"

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm going to school!"

"Wha- what?! When did we decide that you were going to school?!"

"I'm not going...? Waa... WAAA!"

"No! That's not what I meant Hakase, you can go but-"

"Really? Yay!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! What's with all this sound?!" Mr. Sakamoto had woken up from Hakase's cry.

"Sakamoto! I'm going to school!"

"Wha- What?! Didn't you graduate 8 years ago?! _Till this day I still find that unbelivable..._ "

"Exactly! Why are you going all f the sudden to my school?"

"Um..."

"Why?"

"Well, all those years ago when I saw you with your classmates and Yukko..."

 _That's right, she treats Yukko higher then Mio and Mai, I've forgotten since Yukko moved back to Japan..._ Nano thought with a smile from all those memories.

"I saw you all those times with your friends and Yukko, you all were having so much fun... I never really had that much time to have fun as I studied to skip school years..."

 _Is this really coming from the kid's mouth?!_ Mr. Sakamoto thought.

"So I'm repeating the highschool to now take more time to make friends and memories..."

 _Maybe she's actually getting more mature..?_

"And more especially..."

 _She's tearing up, this is actually very serious..._

"To get snacks everyday!"

 _Never trust Hakase._

"That doesn't mean I'll give you snacks! I guess if you get good grades..."

"Hey Girl! She graduated at 8, what do you think she'll get?!"

"Ah, that's right!"

"Stop talking! I don't wanna go late to school!"

"Ah! Yes! Sure but-"

"Don't you have to sign some stuff in order to get accepted or something?"

Then Hakase went completely white.

"You... You weren't planning to go to school without being acccepted first, did you kid?"

"Um..."

"You were...!? well that means you're not going to school end of story."

"Ah..! Waa..."

"Ah! Hakase don't cry!"

"Waaa! I wanna go I wanna go Iwannago Iwannago!"

"Alright alright! But now it's too late, well get you accepted tomorrow-"

"I WANNA GO NOW, NOW NOW NOW! WAAA!"

"Ah, Don't cry don't cry don't cry...! We'll do it now alright?"

"Yay!"

 _That kid won again with her cheap tantrums, the girl should teach her to not do them anymore, but then again... there's really nothing wrong with wanting going to school is there?_

"Let's go now Hakase..." Nano then opened the door

"Alright Nano!" Said Hakase with a bar of chocolate hidden behind her back

"Hey girl! She has a-!" Then Hakase closed the door as fast as she could, knowing of Mr. Sakamoto's schemes.

"Dammit, I should try to stop her..."

...

"Nah." Mr. Sakamoto then went back to sleep.

 **Hello again, I would love it if you reviewed this :), also, for anyone here who also read my "Bowser's no princess week" and is wondering what happened to it, I ran out of ideas, before you let you hopes down and think that this series will also have the same fate, it will not, I've already planned up to part 60, so there's that. so for last here's something.**

 **Next time in Nichijou: Six years later: Insomniac Mangakas**

 **I do not own nichijou, Nichijou is owned by funimation**


	2. 2 - Insomniac Mangakas

Nichijou! 6 years later

Part 2 - Insomniac Mangaka

"Draw Draw Draw..."

"Draw Draw draw..."

Drah Drah... Draa..."

The person who said such words then fell on her table drooping, quickly falling to sleep.

Those words were from none other then Mio, six years earlier, she used to draw manga as a hobby, she used to hide it because of it's... specific details... but as she got more attention for her skills she got more attached to it, now she has become a Mangaka, with one specific series under her belt:

 _Student X Master Love: Kuogi Rosa Sahara's first love_

Becuase of it's cheesy name AND nature, they only sell barely enough to have a following and enough for Mio to have a solid living, but her job got quickly to her head, she did not only sleep late (At 4AM to be exact) she was also kind of an insomniac, whenever she went to bed, instead of actually sleeping, she just went on thinking of ideas for her series, causing her to sleep even MORE late, causing some BIG eyebags on her eyes (This is actually how she looks in the manga by the way), another change was that her iconic wooden cubes holding her ponytails were gone, she let her hair go loose.

But anyway, back to the actual story:

"Hey... Wake up..."

"Uh?!" Mio then woke up back from her lack of sleep, the one who woke her up was one with the EXACT problem.

Hinata Kawaguchi, her assistant who was also a mangaka, she while not exactly a close friend, she was a necessary partner for Mio, without Hinata, Mio wouldn't get her Manga as fast as she was doing it now, which helped a lot, but then again, she was also insomniac, with similar eyebags on her eyes.

She looks very similar to Nano, short black hair, without a giant key behind her back obviously, while she did have the same problem as Mio, she wasn't as grumpy, she has a love for shounen manga.

"What do you... want?" Mio was grumpy, but she did not have enough energy to show it.

"You've been... like... sleeping for the last 30 minutes or so..." Said Hinata with a soft voice.

"Re... Really?"

 **ZZzz... zzz...** Hinata fell asleep.

"Hey...! I said if it's really been 30 minutes...!"

 **ZZZzz...** "Uh?! what?"

"Has it really been 30 minutes?"

"Yeah..."

"Get... Get back to work..."

"Hey Mio?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I wanted to ask one more time but... Is there now a chance for me to make my series."

"Uhg... I don't know... Two series seems like too much for me..."

"Then I can work on my own on my series, and you can work on you series..."

"But then the manga wouldn't come out as fast Hinata... Sometime later, maybe you can."

"... Al...right." Hinata did really want a series of her own, but not only was she too sleepy to respond, but she also knew that what they had now was alright, she knew Mio did not want to risk it, but she tried once more:

"What if we put your series on break so that I can introduce my series..."

HInata then looked at Mio who seemed to be asleep, she decided to wake her up again.

"I said what if you put your series on break so-"

"No..." Mio wasn't actually asleep, half asleep actually.

"Why?"

"I... I'm attached to my series..."

"I am too attached to my series! So we should-"

"Two series is too much! We can't risk it!" Mio's rage: 20%

"You... You're just a lazying girl!"

"What does _Lazying_ even mean?!" Mio's rage: 50%

"I don't know, but you know what I mean!"

"No I don't!" Mio's rage: 70%

"Please!"

"No!" Mio's rage: 98%

"Come on Mio!"

"..."

"Don't pretend to be asleep!"

"..."

"Mph... It's no use..."

"..." Mio's rage: 90%

"...Also, that friend of yours drew on you face again."

"WHAT?!" Mio's rage: 100%

What followed was Mio doing a tornado punch on her desk, causing her ink, pencil, and papers fell from their past spot, she then went faster then a person who only sleeps 4 hours daily should to the bathroom, she then looked at herself in the mirror and there it was, that familiar pair of glasses and mustache drawn on her face, _she_ already drew on her face with a highlighter, then a marker that easily cleaned off, she hoped _she_ atleast used the removable marker again, but no, she washed her face, but no matter how hard she did, it wouldn't get off, she would be stuck with those glasses and mustache for quite a while.

"Goddamnit..." Mio's rage: 101%

"MAIIIII!" Mio's rage: 1000% (This is totally not a mob psycho reference)

She then got back to where she was.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

"Oh I don't know..." Said Hinata with obvious sarcasm.

"TELL ME!" Mio punched the wall, hard.

"Ah! ...I-I actually don't know...!"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"But-"

"SHE DREW ON MY FACE WITH PERMAMENT MARKER! I'M STUCK WITH THIS FOR MORE DAYS THEN I CAN TOLERATE IT!"

"I don't know!"

Hinata then grabbed the drawing that Mio was working for before she fell asleep as defense, which is when Mio realized something.

"Hey... I didn't draw that! Did you complete the drawing?"

"No... Your friend drew on the paper after drawing on your face..."

"!... m... Ma..."

"Mio?"

"MAAII!" Mio then punched the wall again, leaving more of a mark.  
"I WANTED TO FINISH THAT!" Mio's rage: 1000%, Mio's gratitude: 10%

"But shouldn't you be happy?"

"I... I... I know!" She then kept punching the wall.

"Mio! Stop!" What followed was Hinata trying to stop Mio.

Mio and Hinata's friendship: 2%

...

Mio and Hinata's friendship: 8%


	3. 3 - Idiot in Another Country

But what happened to Yukko?

Nichijou! 6 years later

Part 3 - Meanwhile in another state

"Atsuko! Atsuko! Come on! Where are you?" Those words came from the last but not least,  
Yukko.

Who was calling a new pal it seemed, it SEEMED.

"Did you not hear me? I said I WASN'T going." Those words came from Yukko's new "Pal":

Atsuko Kurasawa, a weird girl who lived next to Yukko's apartment, She has an inmense love for anything related to horror, but due to that, she doesn't sleep, she stays all night watching horror movies, She has short black hair, with a large ponytail behind her hair.

Yukko accepted her as a friend, although Atsuko didn't exactly want to be her friend.

"Oh come on Atsuko! There's a new burger restaurant out there and I want to go there, but it's boring without a friend!"

"I still haven't finished the movie."

Yukko looked at the screen to see a woman screaming as a knife was plunged into her chest, something Yukko didn't want to see, she clearly wasn't a fan for those horror movies, she then proceeded to turn the TV off.

"Horror this! Horror that! Have you ever done anything that didn't relate to horror?"

"Yes there is."

"Then show it to me."

"Ack! ...Um... there's no need!"

"Come on Atsuko, when was the last time you got out of your apartment?"

"Uhhh... L-l-l-last... Month..."

"Atsuko! Look at your eyes! they look so tired!"

"No they don't."

"I can see them watering due to tireness from a mile away!"

"No they don't!"

"Atsuko-"

"What?!"

"One day you'll run out of horror movies to watch! what will you do then?"

"I... I..."

"Come on, let's go to get burgers!"

"Mmmph! ... Okay..."

"Yes! Mission success!"

"What are you?! Seven?!"

"Maybe!" Said Yukko with a one million dollar smile.

"You're not even denying it!"

"Then let's go!"

"But I'm not dressed-"

"Doesn't matter!"

They then left the apartment.

"Ack!" Atsuko then quickly squinted her eyes as hard as a hmuan could as she went outside, as the sun nearly blinded her.

"Wait... Does it really hurt you that much?"

"N-no..." Atsuko was covered with tears from her eyes trying to not melt away.

"Can you see?"

"Y-yes..."

"Alright then, let's go!"

"Wait-"

Yukko then ran away to said restaurant, leaving Atsuko in the open, who actually couldn't see! **Gasp!** what a twist! Anyway.

"Where did you go... No matter! I can get there without Yukko!"

She then tried to walk towards where she thought Yukko went.

This then caused a great series of events:

"Where are you Yukko! Ack!" She then hit what she thought was a person.

"Ah... I'm sorry..."

Everyone looked at a girl covering her eyes ass she was apolagizing to a lightpole, she realized later.

She did hear a faint weird coughing sound.

"Dammit... I hope no one saw me..." She said with a stressed look.

"Ack!" She then hit something else, she thought the same problem happened.

"Mph..." She then walked to the other side.

"Aren't you gonna help me?!" It turned out that it was a person.

"Ah dammit! Sorry!"

"Yeah sure, sure." The person then walked away throwing an angry scary look at Atsuko, she obviously didn't see it.

But she heard another cough, now louder.

"Who's there!?"

Another cough was heard, but upon closer hearing, Atsuko found out it was a chuckle.

"Who's laughing at me?! Identify yourself!" Atsuko was now angry, and embarrassed, this person right here was watching her the whole time "she must think I'm an idiot!" thought Atsuko.

"I can't see! That's why I bumped into stuff! I'm not stupid!"

"Hey calm down!"

"Who are you?!"

"Mihoshi Tachibana! Nice to meet you!"

"Why are you following me?!"

"I thought you where in trouble so I wanted to help you, but I waited a bit."

"Why!?"

"You looked funny..." Said Mihoshi with a smile.

Atsuko then turned blank, she was mad, she never wanted or wants to be looked as clumsy, she was ready to get aggresive...

"Hey, did you want to go somewhere?" Mihoshi stopped her from acting.

"Uh?"

"Well, you obviously want to go somewhere, or were you just stumbling around?"

"No! I don't... I... I want to go to the new restaurant that opened..."

"I'll take you there! I know the place!"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Then take me there!"

"Sure." Mihoshi then guided Atsuko to her destination.

"Atuko! Where were you?!"

"I... um... I actually couldn't see..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want your help..."

"Atsuko... why?"

"I thought I'd look weak being helped by a person like you" Atsuko knew that this would offend Yukko in some way or another, but she really couldn't say it in a more comforming way.

"Atsuko."

"What?"

"It's okay if a help you. I mean, were friends, right?"

Atsuko was then surprised by Yukko's statement, She offended Yukko, without hesitation, but Yukko deflected it, she wondered why.

"Come on lets eat our burgers."

Yukko even waited for her, they sat in a table, just by coincidence there was a window there, Atsuko blocked her eyes as much as she could.

"... Hey. you wanna eat these at home?" Yukko was offering a favor to Atsuko, who clearly still couldn't stand the light.

"...It's okay. I'm kind of getting used to it." Yukko then smiled at Atsuko's statement.

They then proceeded to talk about various topics, mostly started by Yukko, since Atsuko didn't have much to talk about that wasn't horror or thriller.

But then Atsuko took a bite

"!... It's... GREAT!" Atsuko isn't used to food that's not a snack.

"You mean... SuperUltraGreatDeliciousWonderful Great?!"

"... Pfft" Atsuko chuckled, something she hasn't done in some time.

-The burgers were great,  
It was really fun today,  
Mogami River.

-Yukko


	4. 4 - Big Shinonome Meet-up

**Hello, having fun making these, please review if you haven't yet!**  
 **That's pretty much it.**

Nichijou! Six years later:

Part 4 - Happy Shinonome meet-up.

Nano and Hakase, as established at the start, are going to school so that Hakase can go study there (Obviously), even though she already graduated... at six.

So of course they were going to have to meet up with the principal himself in order for Hakase to get accepted.

The door suddenly opens, the principal hears the bell of the door ring, although the bell didn't really matter, the door was incredebly noisy _I have to fix that_ he thought, he then added it to his mental to do-list, and faced towards the door, expecting a teacher with a disrespectful student or a message from the past vice-principal, who was lately put in a hospital, the principal goes there to leave a note every time and then, only for a response like "Stop it.", but it wasn't, instead it was a familiar visitor, one who he did not expect, Nano and... Hakase?!

"How are you- Hakase?!" The principal nearly spat out his cofee he was really enjoying.

"Hi!"

"Wait, You know the principal?"

"Yes!"

"What are you doing here, all of the sudden poping out of nowhere?!"

"Um... Eating snacks!"

"Ehhh?! But where's your aunt, I thought she picked you up?!"

"Ehhh?! You have an aunt Hakase?!"

"Yea! But I didn't go with her."

"Ehhh?! How can you say that in such a normal tone?! I thought my sister messaged me she picked you up!"

"That was me!"

"Ehhh?! how you even get her account?!"

"... I don't know" Hakase said with a cheerful smile.

"Ehhh?! But then who took care of you?!"

"I took care of miself until a created Nano!"

"Ehhh?! Don't say that Hakase!"

"Ehhh?! "Created" ?! Since when did oyu get a child?!"

"She's a robot!"

"Hakase!"

"Ehhh?!" The principal "Shinonome" started sweating, so many questions, too many, he couldn't store them in his mental to do-list! And that means it's porbably not that much, because The principal isn't one to remember five things at a time, he was blacking out.

"1, 2 aaand 3!" Then The principal fell.

"Aaand he fell."

"How can you say that with such a normal tone?!"

"Jeez, Nano, don't be so persistent, he only blacked out!"

"That's the problem!"

Hakase then got up and started scribbling on the important papers.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm putting myself in a class..."

"You can't do that without permission!"

"Can I put myself on class A-2 Nano?"

"Ah! Yes! Wait, No! I mean I... I..."

Nano wasn't sweating, but she was definetely overheating!

"1... 2... aaaand-"

 **Bam**

"She fell."

"Ughh... What happened?" Principal Shinonome woke up.

The door behind Principal Shinonome's past position opened, but principal Shinonome's present spot was contradicting with the door's movement, plus the doors speed being 1km/per second, what does it all equal to? Principal Shinonome's second concussion.

That who opened the door was the Vice-principal, her name is the Vice principal, A.K.A. "I can't think of a name that fits this character" the character.

"Ah! Principal!? Ah! Who are you? And who's that sleeping on th back?!"

"I'm a new student!"

"Ah... Ah..."

"1..."

She fell.

"That was sooner then expected!"

".. I wanna join too!"

Hakase then counted to 3 and fell to the ground, while she did not get a concussion she fell asleep pretty fast, and there in the principals office, 4 bodies on the floor.

Don't worry, they all got up later and got back to their usual shenanigans, except Hakase, who in the first time in 8 years was going to school again.

 **Please review Blah blah blah, I've already said it and I'm not copying the same message twice, there's nothing that I can think of putting in this author's note, but without one, the story feels empty, "What's a fanfiction without a starting and ending author's note? a real cruddy one, that's one!" - Definetely a real quote said by a real person and not a rehash of a line said by bowser in Bowser's inside story that I want others to use in their fanfictions.**

 **Next time in nichijou! six years later - Part 5 - Yuuko and the wrestling showdown. (Yuuko doesn't fight).**


	5. 5 - Friendships and Arguments

**Author's note: Sorry for not uploading new parts when I should have, but I do have excuses as to why I didn't! First off, I bought cuphead, And I played it a lot, then I FINALLY read Jojo and got addicted to it, so much that in only a month I finally got to part 4, then I watched "Osomatsu-san" (Great anime btw) and loved it... Okay, maybe those weren't valid excuses, but don't worry, I'll try to upload more of this fanfiction when I** **want to** **can! Also, please review if you haven't already!**

 **~Author's note end~**

Nichijou! Six Years Later - Part 5 - No friendship without arguments.

"Yukko! Why are we here?" Said tsuko in a whiny manner.

"Yuuukkoo! Why are we here?!"

"..."

"YUUUUKKOOO-"

"What? Aren't you excited?"

"What? No!"

"But we got a ton of food!"

"Couldn't we have stayed at home? We still have food there."

"But that would mean staying at home, which we are NOT going to do, you stay too much at home, you know?"

"But then why not go somewhere that's not boring?! Like the burger joint"

Atsuko's only activity that was related to going outside was walking towards the burger joint they went too about a week ago, she loved it so much, you could- no, you SHOULD consider it not healthy for her, but it was better thjan staying inside watching horror all day.

"WHAT?! You don't like wrestling?"

Atsuko then threw a stunned face.

"Of course I don't like wrestling! Why would I?!"

Atsuko and Yukko were in a wrestling ring, Yukko thought of the Idea. You might think Atsuko would've stopped Yukko before actually entering, but the sun's light was too strong for her again, meaning Yukko had to hold her hand while she rubbed her eyes with the other hand.

"Well..."

"Do you even like wrestling Yukko?!"

"Ah...!"

"Name four wrestlers right now without your phone!"

"Umm... I..." Yukko then threw her eyes on the floor, "I don't."

"Then why are we even here!?"

"Well... Ha ha... There was a 50% discount and..."

"THAT'S IT!?"

"Yeah..."

"You're the stupidest person I've met!"

Yukko then gasped, and Atsuko then thought she was probably too harsh but Yukko wasn't ready to cry but instead-

"Well you never had friends atleast I had some."

Then the tables turned, Atsuko then got back down and covered her eyes.

"Ah! Atsuko, I didn't mean to-"

"Well then you're friends must've been idiots like you, or maybe they weren't even your friends, who would want a friend like you?"

"Look who's saying, you're more boring than a rock, you only talk about horror and burgers, who would like a friend like YOU?"

Both girls were sitting next to eachother with unemotional poker faces as they insulted eachother.

"Well you wanted to be my friend, you're stupid for still hanging out with me."

"You could've just ignored me, but you didn't, so that means you're stupid for hanging out with me."

"I can't ignore someone if they're more persistent than breathing."

~1000 years later~

"You're an idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot"

"You're an empty shell. Empty, empty, empty shell"

"No I'm not, I can emote."

"Then show it. Come on, make a smile."

"I can't. **I'm dead** "

That's right, the Yukko and Atsuko arguing a thousand years before, have turned into skeletons, when the janitor of the ring found them, he didn't throw them to the trash, but sold them to a museum as if they wre found underground, he got a fortune and now Yukko and Atsuko are national treasures.

Okay, that actually didn't happen.

~ **BITES THE DUST** ~

They actually got kicked out for not shutting up.

"..."

"..."

"Let's go home."

"Hey, Atsuko."

"What...?"

"You weren't serious about all the stuff before right?"

Yukko actually got hit by some of Atsuko's words, even if it didn't seem like it.

"...Were _you_ serious about what you said before?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I didn't mean as well."

"Ah, thanks, I was actually a bit moved by what you said."

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Wanna go home?"

"...Yeah."

Yukko then got back to being her usual self, but Atsuko wasn't happy yet.

"Hey Atsuko? Are you sad? I didn't mean anything of what I said before, don't worry!"

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

 _I was actually kind of serious about what I said to Yukko...And I'm actually surprised she hasn't noticed... I kind of feel ashamed..._

"Atsuko! You're outside in plain day and you haven't damaged your eyes!"

"Ah! Yoi're right..."

"Now we can finally do something I've been wanting to do for days!"

"What is it...?"

"Let's see who gets home first!"

"W-what...?" Atsuko was confused, but then smiled.

 _I guess this is what true friendship is like. I'm happy I'm your friend Yukko, and I want to show my happiness when I have the opportunity to-_

"Ah! Wait! Wait for me!" Atsuko spaced out while Yukko was already far away, but Yukko was slowing down just so Atsuko could catch up, and catch up she did, although she was really slow.


	6. 6 - New Employee!

**Author's note: Hello, It seems I will try to make one of these every week or so, I'LL TRY. But anyway, please, If you like this fanfiction and would love to read more, please Follow and leave a review if you haven't already, it really helps me know if people actually care about this.**

Nichijou! Six Years Later - Part 6 - New Employee

It was another day at Mio's office/Home , where Mio and Hinata drew manga for a living, although they didn't get along most of the time, they still did care about eachother, well, maybe.

Everything was normal until:

 **Ding Dong!** The sound came from the door opening, ringing the bell.

Then entered a short girl, with short blonde hair, and weird eyes.

"Just leave the package over there at the desk! Thank you!" Said Mio, thinking the girl was the mailman, who she obviously wasn't.

"Umm... I..." The girl could barely talk, like she really wasn't used to doing so.

"What? I didn't hear you!"

"I... Emm..."

"Just leave the box at the desk! Alright?!"

"But... I..."

"What is it?!" Mio finally entered the room, and then the realization hit her harder than an anvil.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know you weren't the mailman! I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay..."

"Wait a minute... Why are you here then?" You aren't a mailman..."

"Well... I'm here to..."

"Yes?"

"I want to work here!"

Mio then went all white.

"Excuse me. What?"

"I want to work here..."

"Yeeesss! Thank you thank you thank you! Come right in!"

"W-wait..."

"What's your name?"

"Ah... My name... Yuria. Yuria Sekiguchi."

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Come right in please!"

Inside the office was a few desks, and alot of drawing material... On the floor...

"Ah! S-sorry, I wasn't expecting someone to visit so as you see, the room is uhh..." Mio started to worry, what if this Sekiguchi changes her mind after seeing all of these materials on the floor, but Mio wasn't paying attention to the biggest problem.

"Um... Is that another worker?" Sekiguchi pointed behind Mio's shoulder.

"Uh?" Mio then turned around to see, no one else but Hinata sleeping away her stress in the desk, two minutes ago she was just fine.

"Ah!" Mio then blocked Sekiguchi's view, "That's just a cousin! She wanted to take a visit, you see..." _Goddammit Hinata! Out of all moments to be sleepy, now's your moment?!_

Mio with anger punched Hinata with her elbow on her back, quickly waking her up.

"Agh! What the hell is your problem Mio- Wait, wait, wait, Who's that behind you."

Sekiguchi simply waved while Mio was giving a death stare to Hinata.

"Hinata, this is our new partner, Sekiguchi" Hinata then opened her eyes wide, but then covered her mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a funny joke! Who would want to work at a place like this?!"

"Apparently you! Anyways, she's our new partner! Respect her!"

"HAHAHAHHA! Hey Seki!"

"Uh?"

"You can stop playing now! I mean, you've arleady fooled Mio for long enough!"

"But... I'm serious, I want to work here."

"Eh? W-wait, you're serious? You can't be..."

"I'm serious" Hinata then opened her eyes wide once again, but it wasn't followed by insane laughter, instead it was followed by-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The room shaked by Hinata's scream, peopel from outside could hear it as well, even people from another state.

"Ah! Did I hear something? Was it a scream?! Someone could be dying out there Atsuko!"

"Yukko, Don't be so scared, you know nothing about this is real."

"F-fine."

~Twenty minutes have passed since Sekiguchi has started working~

"Mmmmm..." Hinata, instead of working, and even instead of sleeping, was spying on Sekiguchi, watching everything she did.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Mio looked behind Hinata and tapped her shoulder.

"Ah! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be working?!" Whispered Hinata.

"Aren't you supposed to be working too? Anyway, what are you doing?"

"I'm... I'm spying on her, I mean, just who in their right mind would want to work here?"

"You would."

"You know what I mean!"

"Hinata, just start doing your part of the job and stop spying, I mean, she already said that she wanted to work here, so there's no reason for you to spy on her, unless what you just said was a lie..."

"I'm not lying! Don't you think she looks mysterious?"

"Hinata... You like Sekiguchi don't you?" said Mio with a cheeky smile

"We're both women Mio. Stop acting like a child."

"Jeez, It was only a joke, you're too boring and mature."

"Are you even the same Mio I know?!"

"Go to work or I won't pay you." Mio instantly gave the death stare she would do most of the time.

"Woah! You changed too fast!"

"Hey..." Sekiguchi then entered the conversation, but she didn't know what they were talking about.

"What is it Sekiguchi?"

"I finished."

"Wait what?! No way! It's only been 25 minutes! Let me see."

Mio then gasped as she saw what Sekiguchi finished, it looked great, greater than what Mio expected, Sekiguchi drew in 25 minutes what Mio could do in 3 hours or so.

"Eh? Let me see!" Hinata quickly grabbed Sekiguchi's drawings form Mio and gasped as well. "N-no way!"

"Um... Well, I wasn't expecting that you would finish this fast, let me pay you..."

"Can I do more...?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Can I work more...?"

"What?! You want to work more?!" Sekiguchi simply nodded.

"You can't do that! That means I would need to pay you more! And I don't think I can do that!"

"It doesn't matter... I don't really need the money."

"What?! Of course you need money!"

"Don't worry... I have another job."

"Eh?! Another job?!" Sekiguchi's watch then started beeping.

"Oh... I have to go."

"Where?!"

"To my other job, I'll see you later..."

"Wait, I don't work here past 4!" What Mio said was useless, Sekiguchi already went to work at her _other_ job.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked.

"I'll wait."

"But don't you stop working after 4?"

"Not anymore I guess."

"Does that mean _I_ have to work after 4?!"

"Well, maybe you don't need to work anymore, I could just replace you with Sekiguchi."

"Wait, What?! No! I need the money!"

"I'm just joking!"

"What is it with you today? You've been happier than usual..."

"Well, now with Sekiguchi, we may be able to get the manga chapters to come out faster."

"Wait... Mio... Now with Seki as our partner... We can finally make my series a reality!"

"No." Mio had the face of a souless person.

"Why?! WHY?!"

"It's too risky."

"Stop it with the excuses! Come on Mio!"

"Maybe."

"YESSSS! YESSSS!" Hinata was really happy.

"But only after I finish our first manga." Hinata was really angry.

After this, another day passed like any other.

 **Author's note: Please Review and follow if you enjoyed what you read. that's pretty much it, bye.**


	7. 7 - Hakase, Aiko and School

Nichijou - Part 7 - School again

After what was delighful sleep of being unconcious for 20 minutes Hakase finally became a student at Tokisadame School, the same school Nano went to when she was 14 (Or something) and was extremely excited, so much she was running across the halls.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Hakase heard the screams of who seemed to be a girl of her age, she had brown hair with one pigtail to the side, was about the same height as her.

"Uh?"

"Yes! You! The one with orange hair... Ughh" The girl seemed to have been running for a few minutes now, following Hakase who has been running non-stop.

"You... Uh... What was I running again for?"

"What were you running for?" Hakase repeated after her.

"Ah! That's right! You... You're new here... Right?"

"I think so.

"You think so? What does that mean?"

Hakase simply made a "I don't know" gesture, raising her shoulders and both arms in a "v" pose.

"Wha..? Well, change of subject, do you wanna be my friend?"

"Uh? Seriously? Yea-! uh?" Now the girl was all of the sudden not paying attention anymore, instead looking in her bag.

"Where you saying something?" The girl looked at Hakase almost as if she forgot what they were talking about a minute ago.

"Yes! That I do wanna be your- Ehh?" The girl was now looking at a fly.  
"Hey!"

"Uh! Wha?" Hakase popped the girls bubble.

"I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"Eh? Really?! Yeah!"

"My name is-"

"My name is Aiko!"

"My name is Hakase..." Hakase said what she was about to say before she was interrupted with a bit of stress, maybe due to the fact that Aiko up to this point gotten distracted about 5 times now.

You see, Aiko has an extreme case of being distracted easily, so much so that it's rumored that the reason why she only has one pigtail to the left may had not been to look different, but because while she was making her pigtails, she got distracted by her telephone ringtone as she finished her first pigtail, dancing to it instead of actually answering it, her brother told her that it was getting late and hastily ran to school with only one pigtail, but that's just a rumor from her classmates, her pigtail is the biggest mystery scientists can't explain next to where black matter came from.

Before both of them knew it, the school bell started ringing, meaning they had to get to class, Hakase remembered her class was 1-Q, she did read the names of the other classmates while writing her name, she remembers seeing an "Aiko" in there.

"Let's run to class 1-Q!"

"Ah..! Yes of course!" Aiko and Hakase started running but Aiko got distracted by something in the window.

"Come on Aiko!" Hakase then pulled Aiko by her hand.

"Wait! A deer! I saw a dee-!"

"I don't care! I don't want to come late to class the first day of school!"

After this Hakase and Aiko entered the classroom tired, and sat down just beofre the Teacher started the lesson.

...

Aiko got distracted a drawing in her desk instead of sitting down.

 **Author's note: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the other chapters (Or if the fanfiction wasn't good from the beginning), and that's because I didn't really know where to go with this one, also, I want everyone to know that these chapters about Hakase going to school will become a part of this fanfiction and that there will be more, but that they won't appear for a while, expect more chapters about Hakase and School after episdoe 19 or so, because there's other things I want to do. Remember that if you like the fanfiction, follow it and/or write a review, thanks.**


	8. 8 - A new friend joins the Shinonomes!

**Author's note: I ate a burger yesterday.**

Nichijou! Six Years Later - Part 8 - Someone joins the shinonome's!

"La lala lala! Coming back from schoooool!" Hakase sang as she was, just like she stated before, coming back from school, jumping to the beat of her singing, ready to eat snacks without Nano's permission as soon as she got home, but to her left was a woman, following her, although Hakase didn't seem to notice.

The woman had black messy hair, with a dirty lab coat, and glasses.

 _This girl... I remember her... but... where exactly did I meet her?_

The suspicious woman thought.

 _That hair, those eyes, that care free attitude...just where did I see her before?!_

"Hey Miss! Why are you following me?" Hakase turned around to speak to this woman.

"Eh?! You knew I was following you?!" Hakase simply nodded to the woman's question.

"Why are you following me?"

"Eh?! I'm not following you! You silly girl! We probably live in the same street, and by coincidence, we just happen to be coming home at the same time!"

What the woman said was a lie, not only about living in the same street, but the fact that she had a place to live in to begin with, she was just kicked out of an apartment because of the presence of smoke and explosions inside her room, annoying her neighbors, not to mention she wasn't paying the bill.

"Ohh okay... Hey Miss!"

"What?"

"You seem familiar... Could you be one of Nano's friends?"

The woman then remembered, this girl lived with Nano! That robot who She was trying to expose more years than the number of useful inventions she made in her life! (Which was zero.) but was forced to give up after losing her job at the Tokisadame School, the woman's name was... Kana Nakamura!

 _This girl! She's Nano's sister!_

Nakamura still didn't accept the fact Hakase actually created Nano.

 _The mystery of the humanized robot with a key on her back, Nano Shinonome! The mystery that's been haunting me ever since I met her!_

Though Nakamura was forced to stop investigating Nano, Nakamura never forgot about her, and even though she knew that it was useless to remember Nano, she never did.

 _Wait... Nano's sister has a backpack... She's coming back from school! Meaning she's walking home! Meaning... I can finally continue my studies! My studies of-!_

"Nano Shinonome!" Nakamura then realized she said the last part of her inner monologue out loud, she covered her mouth.

"So you do know her?" Hakase said.

"What? I... Yes. I do know her." Nakamura quickly thought that this was her chance, that god literally wnet out of his way to give her the biggest opportunity ever, it was like a cowboy was wrestling her heart out of her chest!

"In fact. I'm actually following you because I need to talk to her about something special..."

"Something special...? What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing you should get worried about, just something _special_ between us."

Hakase then opened her eyes wide.

"But aren't the both of you girls?" Isn't it supposed to be boy and girl?" Hakase really misunderstood.

"What do you me- Ugh?!" Nakamura didn't understood her at first, but then everything got to her, Hakase thought she was going to "confess" her "love" to Nano.

"I didn't mean that! I'm not in love with her you-! Agh! Look, I'm just gonna talk to her for a while! Alright?! So now stay quiet and guide me to your home!"

"But we're already here."

"Wait... WHAT?!" Nakamura didn't realize they were already at the Shinonome household already, Nakamura not only was unprepared, but it then got to her.

 _Wait! There could be traps everywhere! How could I forget? I need to escape! Wait, no! I can't do that! The people from above gave me this chance, I'm not letting it go now!_

"Hakase? Did you invite a friend or something...? Ehh?!" Nano came from the kitchen, the food was almost done and she was wearing an apron with badly drawn sharks on it, which was work from Hakase.

"Ms. Na-Nakamura?! What are you doing here?!"

"Nano Shinonome! I've come to talk to you!" Nakamura said with a brave expression on her face, but she was actually almost dying of fear from the inside.

"Hakase Shinonome! I'm Hakase." Hakase said as if it was her turn to scream a name.

~A few minutes later~

The three of them have now sat on the table with the food, Hakase was eating snacks, due to the fact that Nano only made food for the two of them, and Nakamura was hungry.

Everything was really akward and quiet.

"Um... Hey! Mr. Sakamoto! It's time to eat!" Nano cried

 _Oh, I remember, she did say somehing about having a cat a long time ago, this will be the first time I see it._

"Fine, fine! Good grief, I just wanted to sleep a bit more- AGHHH!"

"What?! Your cat can ta- EHHHH?!"

Nakamura and Sakamoto's eyes met, for the first time in 8 years, their eyes met.

"TAISHO!?"

"MONSTER!"

"Eh? What's going on here?" Nano said, confused over Nakamura's and Sakamoto's exchanges.

"You girls don't understand! This woman! THIS WOMAN!"

Nakamura was also as easily surprised, her missing pet, Taisho, somehow in here? Nano Shinonome's house? Impossible! Impossible she thought!

"Taisho... To know you were here all along, and that you can speak!" Nakamura was getting closer to Sakamoto.

"Get away from me! You cat abuser!"

"Wait wait wait! What's going on?!" Nano got between the two "I'm clueless!"

"Well, you see Nano Shinonome, it seems that MY cat, Taisho, is somehow in YOUR house, Nano Shinonome!"

"Your cat? Taisho?"

"My name is Sakamoto now, MR. Sakamoto to you!"

"What do you mean Taisho?! And how are you talking?!"

"Sakamoto what is she talking about?"

"It's simple really, this woman was my owner, _was._ "

"What?! Taisho what are you talking about?!"

"I'm telling you I'm not Taisho, I'm Sa-ka-mo-to! Get used to it!"

"I- I... Fine! Sakamoto it is!" Nakamura actually had problems saying that.

"And it only took you four tries..."

The three stayed there for a few seconds, Sakamoto was grumpier than usual, Nakamura was angry, and Nano was... a bit less confused.

"I'm finished with my food!" Said Hakase, who was oblivious to what was going on, and finished her "food" (snacks) and left the room.

"That's right! The food! I forgot! It's gonna get cold!"

"Fine." Nakamura said in a grumpy manner, even though she was hungry, she was a bit angry over the fact that Tai- I mean, Sakamoto was here all along.

The three then started eating.

"So, Ms. Nakamura, is Hakase doing well in science class?"

Nakamura then blinked twice, _what was she talking about?_ She thought, but then remembered, that she WAS the science teacher six years ago, not knowing what to say she simply said the truth.

"I... I don't work at the school anymore..." Nakamura said as she frowned at the floor.

"What? Then where do you work?"

"I... I don't have a job anymore..." Nakamura frowned even more.

"But then, how do you get a living?"

"I... I don't even have a house..." Nakamura frowned even more than a sad puppy.

"What?! You don't have a home?!"

"Yeah..."

"How are you even gonna live?!" Nano grew more concerned the more Nakamura said.

"I... I don't know if I could..." Nakamura was expecting to solve the mystery of Nano Shinonome, instead she got reminded of her horrible life.

Nakamura was looking at Sakamoto, checking to see if he was getting worried for her, to her surprise, Sakamoto was colder than the north pole could ever wish to be, not even paying attention.

Nano was worried, extremely worried, knowing that someone was barely even gaining a living, while she was living without worries (ALMOST without worries), and that this "someone" was her science teacher!.

"What can I do to help you?"

"Eh?" Nakamura said that as she was still frowning at the floor without hope.

"What can I do to help you?" Nano repeated.

"Oh! I... I don't know..." Nakamura was incredibley depressed. "Well I finished my food." Nakamura was getting ready to leave but Nano intervened.

"Wait, Nakamura!"

"Uh?"

"What if... What if you stay here for now until you find a job?"

Nakamura's depression then got kicked away faster than when police men kicked down a door.

"You-you're serious!?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Nakamura said as she was praising Nano as if she was a godess.

"Um... Well, you can go inside now..."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"What?! No! I'm not letting that woman enter!" Sakamoto said as Nakamura entered the room.

"Sakamoto! She needs help and we'll help her, so for now she'll live with us!"

"But- But!"

"If you keep acting that way, you're staying outside!"

"Fine! Take me outside! I dare you!" Sakamoto said that as if he was putting his life at stake, but Nano just grabbed him by the tail and took him outside and left him there.

"Alright Ms. Nakamura, please feel yourself at home."

"Call me Nakamura, no need for the "Ms.""

"Alright, I'll be at the other room"

"... Yes!" Nakamura jumped, she wasn't happy that she could now investigate Nano 24/7, she was happy that she didn't have to worry about having money, being healthy, having a job, ect. But in her mind...

 _Now I don't have to get a job! I can live without worries! Not only that, but now I can investigate Nano all day! Thank you! Thank you!_

 _... Wait... Where exactly do the Shinonome get money? One of them must have a job, but who? "Hakase" or whatever her name was goes to school, Nano takes care of her and I don't see her as the type of person with a job, and Tai- Sakamoto is a cat... WHO HAS A JOB?! WHERE DO THEY GET THE MONEY?! First Nano's key, then a talking cat, now a free living?! What is the Shinonome?! I first thought that Nano was the only thing in my list, but now, the Shinonome as a whole are on my list! If I asked I will surely be silenced, I must do this on my own. Get ready Shinonomes, I will be the one who shall expose you!_

 _That's right! Nano said that I would live here until I had a job... Jokes on you Nano! I'll never get a job! Hahahahahahaha!_

Nakamura sighed in pleasure and left the room.

Meanwhile outside:

"Waaaghh! I can't believe this! Now I have THREE nuisances at my tail!" Sakamoto stated to himself.

 **Author's note: I have a thing for uploading these at night, don't know why.**


	9. 9 - A good gift for a good friend

**Author's note: Holy bottle of frozen piss, It's been a while I think, I would've made this chapter sooner if school wasn't a dick, also, I was just tired.**

 **So for a while I've been realizing that this fanfiction isn't as good as it could be, so I'm trying my best to make this as good as it can be and as good as I want it to be.**

 **Hey, After working on this for about three days, I think this chapter is just REALLY big, So much that I originally thought of making this two chapters, but I thought that was just lazy.**

Nichijou! 6 years later - Part 9 - Good gift for a good friend

There she was, Atsuko, blankly staring at the ceiling, extremely bored.

She quickly got up and looked around the room, the collection of horror movies, a coupon for the burger restaurant, the computer, a TV and really messy room that she needed to clean up.

But she didn't really feel like doing anything, but there was a reason why, Yukko went to visit her mother, so Atsuko has been alone for about 2 hours now, Atsuko knew she could've watched horror movies, watch TV or use the computer, but she didn't really feel like it, and she could've used the coupon, but Yukko says it's apparently "Bad for your health to eat too many burgers!" _Pssh, what does she know?_ Atsuko thought.

When she didn't have motivation to do anything she would wait for Yukko to think of something, but she wasn't there.

"Argh! When is she coming back?!" Atsuko said with desperation, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it, she didn't have the power to make Yukko appear in her room, she wasn't a wizard, so she could only wait... Only wait... Only... Wait...

And so she did, for another hour, which to her felt like ten hours, while the time passed she checked the hallway multiple times, and walked in circles around her room.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Atsuko nearly died of shock and fell on the floor and looked at the door.

"Atsuko? Are you there?" The voice of Yukko could be heard at the door., Atsuko then regained her balance and went to the door and opened it at the speed of of light.

"Yukko! Finally!" Atsuko said in relief.

"Hehehe, yeah it did take a while..." Yukko said as she scratched her head.

"Well, do you have something planned or what?" Atsuko asked

"Well, maybe I would like it better if I took some rest, why don't we watch TV together?"

"Yeah, lets watch TV." Atsuko then invited Yukko to her apartment to watch TV, but as Yukko walked in, Atsuko noticed that she had a plastic bag.

"What's in the bag Yukko? Did your mother give you somthing or what?" Atsuko asked

"Glad you noticed it! In actuallity, I wasn't at my mother's house!"

"Eh?"

"I was actually shopping for something special... This!" Yukko then reached her hand into the bag and pulled a book out of the bag, Atsuko looked at the book and then realized what it was.

"Yukko... That isn't... That can't be... The Phantom Future book!" Atsuko said as she stared at he book as if it was the second coming of jesus christ.

"But... How did you know?!" Atsuko asked as she stared at the book and Yukko.

 _The phantom Future... an underrated series of thriller movies about a mysterious clock that gives the person holding it the abitliy to see the inebitable future, in each movie a set of different characters get knowledge of said clock, and search and fight for it, when a character holds the clock they most likely always see a terrible fate, they can't change fate, but they can cheat fate! Each movie has a different and unique villian with different motives and backstories, sadly, the movies didn't get much money, and after two movies the creators revealed that the series would transfer to book format, this is the first book!_ Atsuko thought.

"Well, you talked to me about how much you loved the series one night, so I searched for it in the internet, and then found out that there was going to be a book releasing today, so I searched for it everywhere, it took more time than I thought it would, but I got it."

"TH-thank you... but why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you're my friend! Friends do nice things for eachother!"

"I... I don't think I deserve this..."

"Of course you do! I mean, it's not like you did something bad or- Ah!" Before Yukko could finish Atsuko hugged her.

"Hey... Come on, it's just a book, no need to get so emotional, in fact, I could've bought you so many other things" Yukko said as she hugged Astuko back.

"Y-yeah, you're right, maybe I overreacted a bit..."

"Well, I'm gonna get some snacks."

"Yeah..."

Atsuko and Yukko then sat on a sofa and turned on the TV and watched what was on it.

A few minutes passed by, and while Yukko attention was already abosrbed by the TV, but Atsuko had something else in her mind, specifically, the fact that Yukko gave her the book, as a gift, she was never used to getting gifts, especially _nice_ gifts, her family would always buy her things she wasn't interested in, even if she told them that she wasn't interested in it, and it wasn't like they couldn't buy what she wanted, they definetely had the money to do so, they bought her extremely expensive dresses when her interest was on something ten times cheaper, she knew that it was bad to deny gifts so she just accepted them, they knew she didn't want it, they would buy it anyway, it went for so long that gifts just didn't feel like gifts anymore, but now there it was, the book she planned to buy herself, was there in her hands because of Yukko.

It's not like Atsuko hated her family, they just had their downs and ups, while they did buy her things she didn't want, but they did have a lot of money, so it meant that she could live without worrying about money or jobs, of course, the family did have it's lines, the only reason Atsuko doesn't live in a great home is because her family thinks that's too much, yeah, _that's_ too much, even Atsuko could tell that she was being spoiled, but she didn't have a problem (Of course, because she was spoiled), this was the reason why she was a shut in, becuase she didn't feel like trying, becuase she thought she had no reason to do so, she felt that she could just relax for the rest of her life.

Atsuko truly felt thankful for Yukko, but... She really didn't feel like she deserved the gift, what exactly did she ever do for Yukko? Nothing, she couldn't think of anything she did that helped Yukko in any way, Is it really okay for someone to give a gift to friend and not get something in exchange? That's when it got to her, a great idea, to get a gift to Yukko, after being a great friend, she should get something...

And so she decided, she would go outside to get a gift for Yukko, right now, she quickly stood up from the sofa and went towards the door.

"Where are you going Atsuko?" Yukko asked.

 _Ah! I forgot! Yukko can't know that I'm buying a gift for her! It's supposed to be a surprise!_

"I barely sat on the sofa!"

"Don't worry Yukko, you can relax, it's just that I just remembered that I wanted to watch a movie at theaters!"

"What!? You never go to theaters to watch a movie!"

"It's just that this film is kinda special..."

"I'll watch it with you then."

"No! I've heard that it was extremely scary, if you saw it, you would probably melt from shock!"

"Is that real?"

"...I think."

"Aw come on Atsuko, I just got here and you're leaving?"

"Don't worry, I'll get back as soon as I can!"

"...Mph... Fine... Just don't take too long..."

"It's a movie, how do you espect to not take too long?!"

"Argh! Fine. I'm just going to sleep."

"Alright, see you!"

"Bye!"

Atsuko then closed the door behind her, not before seeing a somewhat grumpy and bored Yukko, Atsuko knew she couln't dissapoint her, and so she went to the elevator, and pressed the "up" button... Wait, what?

Atsuko while not having many experiences in life, she does have a number of secrets that she keeps all away from Yukko, and one of them is, that her mother lives the floor above them.

You may think it's her mother being overprotective, but it's not like that, her mother is actually somewhat of a stalker to Atsuko, always living close to her, sometimes without her actually knowing, and the main reason for that is because all of Atsuko's brothers have already made it big in life, but not Atsuko, Atsuko is still hasn't made anything special in her life, the biggest thing she's ever probably done is porbably a cheap school project or something, due to this, her mother stalks her, waiting for the day Atsuko decides to "wake up" as her mom says, that's probably never happening though.

So whenever Atsuko decides she wants something, she goes to her mom and asks for money.

So Atsuko gets to the apartment where her mother lives, room 133 and before she knocks, the door is opened in a flash, making Atsuko jump and fall on the floor, after getting back up, she sees her mother, Fuyuko.

Her mother had the same black hair as Atsuko, but it wasn't as messy, she didn't have the eyebags that Atsuko had, she also had a lot of make up.

"So you want money to watch a movie, here."

Fuyuko told Atsuko in a straight and boring way, almost as if this happened before, because it did, more times then I could count. Atsuko didn't care to ask how she knew that she was supposedly going to the movies, because Atsuko knew that her mother stalked her, she didn't really have a problem though.

"Hey wait! ...It's not for a movie..."

"Oh?"

"You saw my friend give me the gift, right?"

"Of course, that Yukko girl gave you a book right?"

"Yeah, well, it's a surprise, so I lied, but I'm actually gonna get a gift for her in return."

"Really?! Wait, you're using my money and it's not for trash?!"

"Horror is _not_ trash!"

"Haha, Relax, I'm just kidding... So what do you plan to buy?"

"Ah well... I... I don't know." Atsuko quickly realized that she had no idea what she was going to buy to Yukko, which was a problem.

"What? What do you plan to do then?!"

"I'll... Make a wild guess..." Atsuko only felt worse after she said that.

"What happens she doesn't like the gift?"

"I... I..."

"Honey, you can't do this kind of stuff without thinking, why not just do this next day? There's no need to do it right now, you can think about it later."

Atsuko didn't know what to say, she knew that Yukko wasn't the type to be negative, or was she? Would she get mad if Atsuko doesn't get a good gift? Atsuko couldn't think clearly, her anxiety has already taken 70% of her logic, but...

"I'll buy a great gift! So great she'll thank me for ages!"

Anxiety wasn't going to make her back down.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"Wait."

"What? Am I forgetting something?"

"Don't forget the money." Her mother said as she was trying not to laugh at Atsuko's stupidity.

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Her mother said as she was still holding her laughter.

"Uh? Wait, 300 dollars?! This is too much! It's not like I'm buying her a jewel!"

"Well... How do I say this... Could you buy my groceries?" She said with an innocent and goofy smile.

"Uh?" Atsuko just had a blank face.

"Do... Do you really think I'm buying your groceries?" Atsuko said with a disgusted face.

"Because I'm not doing that!" She said with anger.

"Who do you think I am-!"

"If you don't buy my groceries, I'm not paying your taxes."

As soon as her mother said that Atsuko froze, the worse thing is that her mother kept the innocent smile as she basically blackmailed Atsuko into buying her groceries.

"I... I..."

"Here." Her mother then gave Atsuko a list of the things she needed to buy.

A burger, a bunch of bread, a clock, Student X Teacher Love

"What the hell is this grocery list?!"

"Don't question it, just buy them." Her mother said as she blushed a little.

"Ugh... Fine!" Atsuko then walked towards the door, until she realized something.

"Wait..."

"What is it?"

"Don't you always give me a monologue about how I should get a job, get a boyfriend and stop being alone everytime I ask for money?"

"You want me to monologue?"

"Nononono!" Atsuko remembered when she missed on a great horror film because of her mom's stupid monologue. "It's just that it's weird you haven't even mentioned it."

"Well... I don't think it's necesary to do it this time."

"Alright..." Atsuko then finally exited the room.

Her mother then just stood there for a while.

"Oh... MY GOD!" Atsuko's mom then jumped as far as she could.

"SHE'S GROWN OUT OF THE STUPID HORROR TRASH! SHE'S NOT A SHUT-IN ANYMORE! SHE HAS A FRIEND! SHE... SHE... SHE..."

Atsuko's mom then fainted of excitement.

~~~SHOPPING~~~

(You can stop here and take a break, because holy hell this chapter is incredibley long)

 _Alright. So now I only have one thing to do, buy Yukko's gift._

Atsuko has said this inside her head more times than she could count, not because she was ready for her ultimate mission, but because if she didn't, she would've probably fainted halfway through in fear.

 _So what would Yukko like? She isn't exactly the mature adult she should be... So maybe something like a comic, or a toy, maybe something else? Ahh! i don't know!_

Atsuko tried to not frustrate herself.

 _First things first. Let's see the toys section._

And so she went to the toys area. As she looked she found a bunch of toy cellphones, figurines, dolls, masks, miniature bricks, ect.

There were some children who were alone, and some children with their mothers or fathers.

And so she looked more closely.

Aaaand nothing, she could find nothing. Nothing that looked interesting from Yukko's point of view, or atleast she thought.

 _Why am I even here? Wasn't it so obvious that ANY adult, including Yukko, wouldn't be into these stupid toys? I'm stupid. Really Stupid. Incredibley Stupid._

 _...What am I thinking? I shouldn't be going on about how stupid I am. I don't have all day, I must find a gift soon!_

 _Manga... Does she like any manga? Shounen manga? or mystery? Drama? horror? I don't know!_

 _Maybe I could buy her a board game... No, maybe just buy her a cake or something? That would be too simple! And those cakes are more expensive than probably anything that her life is worth!_

 _Maybe a puzzle... But I don't think she would like those puzzles with more than 2000 pieces, but the only puzzles that weren't more than 100 pieces were all childish! This wouldn't work!_

 _What about a videogame...? But we don't even have a console!_

 _What about toys? Wait, I already checked the toys section! Maybe I can find something cool in the manga section... What am I saying?! I already searched there..._

 _Why not search... Why not... Ah... It can't be..._

Before Atsuko even knew it she already checked every shop, there was nothing left, she couildn't find anything, there was nothing that would seem interesting to Yukko in anyway possible.

She failed, she's supposed to be Yukko's friend of all people! And she couldn't find one simple gift... Could she even be described as a friend? Now she truly wondered how Yukko would react... Would she be angry? Sad? Dissapointed? Atsuko had no idea. Which made her feel even worse, she couldn't even predict Yukko's emotions.

She then walked out of the shop with her head down, and even if she bumped into a few people, she ignored them and went on through the door.

It was raining a little, and it was obvious that it was gonna get worse soon, but she didn't care anyway.

She walked... and walked... through the gray streets, few cars passed by, the streets were pretty quiet, it was the total opposite to how the city would look like when it was day, noisy, crazy and bizarre even.

She has been walking for a while, _doesn't it normally take less time to get home?_ Atsuko thought, after thinking this she realized the rain was getting worse, so she walked faster.

She then realized that she was getting teary-eyed, after this, she started running.

Faster... And faster... And faster... And then when she least expected it she lost her footing, her vision suddenly drifted upwards, she then fell down on the wet streets, cold wet streets.

Instead of getting back up she stayed on the ground, even if it was cold.

"Atsuko?"

Atsuko then quickly opened her eyes again and looked upwards and saw the one person she wanted to see least, Yukko.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"No reason..." Atsuko said that in a depressing manner.

"Did you not like the movie?" Yukko squatted down to look at Atsuko in the eyes.

"Uh? What movie?"

"DIdn't you tell me that you were gonna watch a movie?"

"Yukko, I've been out for about 4 hours, I wasn't watching a movie..."

"What? Then what where you doing?"

"I wanted to get a gift for you..."

"What?"

"A gift! You gave me a gift so I thought I had to give you a gift in return!"

"But why?"

"Because I thought I needed to return the favor to you! I thought it would be unfair to not buy you anything!"

"Atsuko..." Yukko then grabbed Atsuko's shoulder.

"You don't need to buy me something in return..."

"But that's not fair is it...?"

"Atsuko, Thinking that you need to return the favor to someone because they did something for you is a stupid way of thinking, even I know that!" Yukko said this with a big smile, which made Atsuko feel a bit better.

"You think so...?"

"Yeah! Nice people do nice things for people just for the sake of it! Not to get something back!"

"Oh... I... I get it now..." Atsuko now felt better, she didn't feel like she just split the world in two now.

"Come on Atsuko, get up! The ground is really cold and wet..." Yukko then sat up and reached her hand down to Atsuko for her to grab it.

"Don't you find it weird that you got here just as I fell on the floor? What a weird coincidence right?" Atsuko tried to make a joke to break the ambience.

"What are you talking about? You're right in front of our apartment building."

"Eh?! What?!" Atsuko then looked to her right, and there it was, the apartment building they lived in.

"Someone heard a 'bump' sound and checked outside and saw you on the ground, and then did everyone else in a similar manner, let's just say that you kind of got everyone around depressed or scared..."

Atsuko started blushing of embarrassment.

"Just as they were about to call the manager I decided to check outside and saw you on the ground. And now everyone is looking at us."

Atsuko then looked past Yukko and at the apartment building and saw a bunch of people looking outside their windows and even outside their doors looking at Yukko and Atsuko, as soon as they realized that Atsuko was looking at them they looked somewhere else.

"Hey Atsu, It's getting really cold out here, why don't we just go inside?"

"Atsu?"

"What? Just a little nickname I thought for you. Do you not like it?"

"What? Yes! Yes I do... Atsu... Atsu... I like it."

"That's great. No let's go inside! I'm freezing!"

~~~Inside~~~

"Yukko...Yukko... Yuk... Ko..."

"Why are you repeating my name?"

"I'm thinking of some type of nickname for you..."

"Atsu, Didn't I tell you that you didn't need to return the favor?"

"You don't need to tell me again Yukko, I'm not doing it because I think I need to."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because... I want to."

Yukko was a bit surprised but then smiled at her friend.

"Good luck! I've never been given a nickname! I don't think you could even think of a good nickname for me!" Yukko smiled in a mischeivous way.

"Are you challenging me?" Atsuko figured out what Yukko was doing.

"Yes I am! So go on and try! Think of a nickname that suits me!"

"Why not stupid? That's a good nickname don't you think?" Atsuko said jokingly.

"If that's the kind of nickname you're giving me then I might as well nickname you Shut-in! Because that's what you are!" Yukko continued.

"So you're accepting the fact that you're stupid?"

"Are YOU accepting the fact that you're a shut-in?"

"As if!"

"..."

"..."

After they ran out of insults, silence infiltrated the room, and then...

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!"

Silence was immediately kicked out, and extreme laughter escaped out of the girls' mouths.

And so ended another day on a good note.

 **Author's note: HOLY SHIT THIS CHAPTER WAS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG, I finally finished this, I'm actually proud of myself.**

 **So I don't know if every chapter form now on will be as long as this one, from now on I won't put limits on how long or short a chapter should be, so expect both short and long chapters.**


	10. 10 - Hakase and Daichi

**Author's note: So up to now I've been trying to keep myself organized with this story, first a Shinonome chapter, then a Yukko chapter, then a Mio chapter, but now I decided to just throw that away, because I think that just limits me, so from now on I'm just gonna write whatever I feel like writing.**

 **-[Daichi's Jealousy]-**

Hakase finally got to class, and while everyone only treated her like a normal girl for a while, that quickly dissapeared as soon as she answered all the questions of her exam in a flash and got an A+, after this everyone started talking to her, she turned into the popular girl in no time, and there was one person in the class that was not okay with this.

 _Urghh... What the hell is the deal with her?! She just decides to randomly show up in this school like nothing and then solves the surprise test in less than two seconds! What the hell is the deal with her?!_

 _...I'm supposed to be the smart and popular one... Not her._

 _I'm Daichi... Daichi Hideaki, I'm incredebly smart for my age and always end up number one in tests and school itself, well, until now, this annoying girl has just taken my place in only a few minutes!_

 _And you wanna know what's worst? I also randomly entered this school as a new student yesterday! Everyone was so nice and treated me like a king! And then she just appeared today out of nowhere and now any kind of popularity I had melted on the ground like an ice-scream that fell on the hot streets only to be melted even more by the flames of the sun!_

 _She doesn't deserve it! Here I am trying my hardest to make girls like me and boys asking to me to help them, and this girl has captivated the attention of every girl and boy in this class!Unbelievable!_

 _She has to be cheating, she just has to be! How can she be this smart?! Why am I not as smart?!_

 _A girl like her should be talking about fashion or hot guys or whatever girly things girls are into today!_

 _I'm not letting this pretty girl take me back to square one!_

 _...Wait, did I just call her pretty? Gahh! Even now she's manipulating me! With no effort at all!_

 _...I'm not letting this girl manipulate me like she did to everyone else in class! Never!_

 _I might as well just end it right now! I'm gonna challenge her to see who's smarter!_

After this Daichi screamed.

"Hakase!"

Hakase then turned around, and so did everyone else after.

"What is it?" Hakase asked with the smile she has kept up to this point.

"I challenge you!"

"Ehh?" Hakase even though confused, also showed a glint of excitement.

"I challenge you to see who's smarter! You or me!"

"Really?!" Hakase then smiled.

 _She actually looks kinda cute... Wait. even now I'm letting my shields down! Dammit!_

After Daichi finished his thought he heard what the others behind Hakase were saying.

"Hehehe, Daichi must be jealous!"

"Yeah he must be!"

"He must be angry that Hakase took all the spotlight!"

"I almost forgot he existed! It's actually surprising I wanted to be his friend..."

"Shu-shut up!" Daichi screamed as he blushed

"Yes! I wanna do this challenge! What's your name?!" Hakase asked, Daichi was engulfed in shutting up the kids whispering behind Hakase that he almost forgot he was even talking to her in the first place

"Ah! I-it's Daichi! Daichi Hideaki!"

 _Why the hell did I stutter?!_

"When is it?" Hakase asked

"Uh? Well, now. Right? I mean I'm challenging you in front of all my classmates to show I'm better, Is it not the best time to do this?"

"Ehh? But I don't feel like it right now!" Hakase whined like the kid she was.

 _What do you mean you don't feel like it?! You were so excited back then!_ _What kind of dumb logic is this?! And you're supposed to be the smartest person here?!_

"Th-then when do you want to do the challenge?"

 _Why did I go with it!? I should've protested!_

"Why not at the park?"

"The park!?"

 _What is she thinking?!_

"Yeah! It's quiet and pretty!"

"But not every student here is gonna be able to go there and watch us!"

"Uh? People are supposed to watch us?"

"Of Course! It's the only reason this is called a challenge! It is a moment where everyone can either lose respect for you or love you even more! An audience is absolutely needed!"

 _Do I need to explain everything to her?!_

"Then Aiko can be the audience! Right?"

"It can't be one person!"

"Awww... Please?" Hakase then looked as if she was about to cry, whether they were true tears or not is up to your imagination.

"Eh?! N-no! The-there needs to be an audience!"

 _Why was that so hard to say?_

"Waaah..." Hakase then started to cry.

 _I can't do this!_

"Alright! Alright! I get it, I get it! The park! And no audience! Just don't cry!"

 _How did this happen?! the challenge hasn't even started and I'm already loosing to her!_

"Yay!" Hakase then put away her tears and her face went back to normal, almost as if she didn't even cry before.

 _Sigh... This is gonna be harder than I expected..._

After their conversation ended lunchtime did as well and the teacher got back, Daichi got in his seat and so did everyone.

 **-[Before the challenge]-**

 _Okay, the class ended and everyone left, leaving me and the girl... No Hakase, if I truly want to have her as a rival I must treat her like one._

And so Daichi asked

"Are you actually gonna come to the park?"

 _Why did I ask that? I asked that because maybe she was the type to trick people, that maybe when I finally got to the park she would never get there, what if she was just acting childish to make me think that's who she actually is?_

"Of course! Challenges are fun!"

"Alright..."

"And I wouldn't leave a friend hanging!"

"Eh?! I'm not your friend! I'm your rival!"

"What? That's boring!" Hakase whined.

"No it's not boring! Rivals are awesome!"

"In what way?" Hakase was pouting.

"They always put you on edge! It makes you want to show them that you're better than them! I think that life is all about rivals! About competition!"

 _What I said was my true perspective of life, I always wanted to test my intelligence, and prove how better I am then everyone else, especially against adults and teachers!_

"That's stupid!"

"WHAT?!" Daichi was more insulted than ever before in his life.

"Why fight and compete when you can just relax and have fun?"

"Because... Becuase... I think it's dumb to think that way!"

"Why don't you use intelligence to have fun with everyone? Like me!"

"Because that's boring! And I'll prove that when I win the challenge!"

"Alright!" Hakase then grabbed both of Daichi's hands.

"I'll prove that I'm right, whether I lose or not!" Hakase said that without the aggresiveness that Daichi used, which made him rethink his words.

Hakase then grabbed her backpack and exited the class, not before saying something.

"See you! Friend!"

Daichi then went back to his usual thinking.

"RIVAL! It's rival! Not friend! I'm your rival!"

After that there was no response, Daichi grabbed his backpack and left the school in a grumpy manner.

There was one thing in his mind as he was leaving.

 _"Why fight and compete when you can just relax and have fun?"_

 _"Why don't you use intelligence to have fun with everyone? Like me!"_

 _"I'll prove that I'm right, whether I lose or not!"_

 _That's stupid..._

 **-[The park]-**

 _Where is she?_

Daichi asked asked to himself as he looked everywhere around the park, there were a lot of children running.

... _She's not coming! I can't wait here forever!_

And so Daichi waited for 10 minutes

 _Dammit! She tricked me into going here! I bet she's recording me somewhere and laughing as I search for her all around the park like an idiot!_

"Hey Daichi!"

Daichi then looked behind him and saw Hakase, still in her school uniform, in contrast to his normla clothes.

"Why re you still in the school uniform?" He asked.

"Was I supposed too?"

"Well, no. Whatever..." Daichi decided to not question it.

Daichi then noticed something weird.

"Hey... Where's Aiko or whatever her name is?"

 _That's right, Hakase talked about a girl named Aiko that would spectate us... Where is she?_

"She couldn't come."

"Ehh?! Then who's gonna be our audience?!"

"She was supposed to be our audience?"

"Yes!"

"Isn't an audience a group of people?"

"That's what I told you before!"

"But then why is Aiko the audience?"

"Because you told me that Aiko was gonna be the audience!"

"Silly Daichi! That's dumb!" Hakase said that as she contained her laughter.

"That's what I was thinking!"

"Urgh, Whatever! Let's start the challenge!"

"Can we first go to that huge tree first?"

"What?! No!"

"Please!" Hakase used her all powerful technique.

"Urgh... Fine!"

"Yay!"

Hakase and Daichi then ran towards the tree, it was the center of the park.

"Isn't it huge?"

"You could've said that from where we were!"

"Why don't you climb it Daichi?"

"What? no! ...Okay..." Daichi agreed because he knew that in the end Hakase was gonna cry or whine and that in the end he was gonna lose, he didn't even try to protest anymore.

And so he climbed, it took him a while, and you could see that he was really struggling.

"Are you okay Daichi?" Hakase asked "Do you need me to help you?"

"No! I can do this on my own!" Daichi screamed.

"Argh... Urghh... Oof!" Daichi finally made it to a thick branch where he could sit and relax after a struggle that he never felt in his life before.

"Ahh... I... Made it!" Daichi said.

"Alright! Can you go back down!?" Hakase asked.

After this Daichi's heart froze.

 _Uh?_

He then looked down to what was a long way down, and that's when he realized.

 _I'm scared... Of heights?_

Daichi asked himself that because he never knew he was scared of heights, only because he never was in a situation where this fear would show.

"Daichi?"

"Y-yes?!"

"Can you do it? Do you need help?"

"I don't need your help!"

Daichi then tried to hug the tree like he did when he was going up, but as soon as he did it.

"Argh!"

Daichi completely forgot that he was tired out when he finished climbing up, and that he still hasn't gotten his energy back, but it was too late when he finally realized, pain entered his hands and then his arms, while it wasn't intense pain, it took him by surprise and made him loose his grip, he then fell on the ground close to Hakase.

"Are you okay Daichi?!" Hakase said.

"I'm fine!"

"Are you? You don't look like it..."

"I am!" Daichi then got back up by himself, even though Hakase was reaching her hand for him to grab, after this he quickly started kicking the tree.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid tree!"

"Stop! You'll hurt the tree's feelings!"

"What are you talking about?! A tree doesn't have feelings!"

"But aren't they living organisms? They should feel something right?"

"Ah-!"

Daichi then realized that he was proven wrong by his "rival" just now.

"I-I know that!" Daichi then started walking towards the exit of the park.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Why?!"

Daichi instead of giving an answer looked the other way instead, ignoring Hakase.

"I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault." Daichi comforted her even if he was still really grumpy.

"Don't leave, please!"

Daichi ignored her more.

"Please!"

They were now two feet away from the exit.

"Ehhh... Ehhh..." Hakase was thinking on a way to make Daichi go back and then an idea popped in her head.

"Tag." Hakase then touched Daichi's back.

"Ehh?!"

"Bet you can't catch me!"

"What!? Get back here!"

Daichi then turned around and started running towards Hakase.

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Hahahaha! No you won't!"

"Errgh!"

They then ran across the whole park.

"Tag!" Daichi then finally got to Hakase and got her back, but his victory wasn't gonna last.

"Tag!" As soon as Daichi tagged her she turned around as fast as she could and quickly tagged Daichi before he could even run away.

"Tag!" Daichi did the same.

"Tag!"

"Tag!"

"Tag!"

"No fair! Tag!"

"Yes fair! Tag!"

They went on like this for a while.

"Tag... Tag..."

"... Tag... Tag."

It went on up to the point that they were tired, so tired that they fell on the ground

"Hahaha...Hahahaha!" Hakase kept on laughing.

"Hahahaha..." Daichi then realized that he was laughing as well.

Hakase then got back up, and so did Daichi and while he was getting his energy back, Hakase was doing something else.

Daichi, wondering what she was doing went up to her and asked.

"Hey Hakase, what are you- Woah!"

Before Daichi could even finish he was assaulted by a stick that Hakase picked up.

"I'm gonna tickle you!"

Hakase then poked the stick at Daichi in various different places.

"Stop- Hahaha! I said- Haha! Stop-!"

Daichi with all the power he had left rolled to the right, got up and started running away from Hakase.

"Get back here! I'm not done!"

"Get away!"

Even though Daichi screamed at Hakase to get away, he was smiling in a way he never did before, hoping that Hakase would catch up to him.

And so they spent the day like this, they played a game, got tired and then immidietely got up and played another one, they did this until noon.

As they finally seemed to have finished their energy for good, they sat on a bench.

"...Hey Hakase... guess what."

"...What?"

"You won... You won the challange..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...You proved me wrong... About my way of thinking... And I'm glad you did..."

"Yay..."

They talked as they were breathing heavily, trying to gain their energy back from all those hours running.

"Hey Hakase..."

"Yeah...?"

"Before when we were gonna leave school, remember how I said life was about competing and having rivals...?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you wanna know why I thought that way...?"

"..."

"Because I didn't have friends..."

"Eh...?"

"I always was extremely smart for my age... So everyone always either hated me or praised me like a god... There was never anyone who I could talk or relate to, because I was out of everyone's leagues, And so because a lot of other kids hated me, they would always try to challenge me to a "Who knows more" after they studied and remembered everything in the subject we were gonna talk about, in the end I always won, but after all those duels, I thought of everyone as a rival, everyone was always challenging me all the time no matter how many times they lost, but though everyone kind of hated me, I had fun... I had fun proving that I was better than them, or atleast I thought I was... In the end I never had firends because I never found someone identical to me..."

"Daichi, that's dumb."

"Uh?"

"A friend doesn't have to be identical to you, in fact, they can be completely different people from you."

"How so?"

"Daichi my best friend is a robot!"

"Eh?"

 _What is she talking about?_

"Daichi, there's no need to find someone exactly like you! Anyone can be your friend!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

For a moment, Hakase's childish character was gone, and gave Daichi great advice.

"..."

"..."

"It's getting really late... Nano will start getting worried if I don't get home soon."

"Is she your mom?"

"...I think?"

"Alright?"

 _She's weirder than I imagined._

Hakase then got back up from the bench and started running towards the park's exit.

"Wait Hakase!" Daichi called out.

"What?" Hakase screamed back.

"Can we do this again sometime?"

"...Yeah!"

Hakase then finally exited the park and Daichi stayed there smiling.

"Do you like Hakase?" Someone called out on Daichi, the sudden voice freaked out Daichi.

"Ahh! Who's there?!"

"It's me."

"Who?!"

"Aiko!"

"Who are-!"

Daichi then remembered, Aiko, the one who was supposed to spectate them.

"Aiko?! What?!"

"Yeah! Now you remember!"

"What are you doing?! You were supposed to spectate us!"

"I was spectating you guys!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! I was looking from far away."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I thought you guys knew?"

"Tha-"

Daichi couldn't think of a way to deny that, because in the end, they did know that Aiko was supposed to spectate them, and she did spectate them.

"Y-yeah... We knew..."

"Forget that! I asked you something!"

"What?"

"Do you like Hakase?"

As soon as Daichi heard her words he blushed like crazy.

"No I don't!"

"But it seemed like you were having so much fun playing with her..."

"Tha-that doesn't matter!"

"Mmm... Really?"

"Really!"

"Daichi and Hakase! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up! I don't like her! Shut up!"

Daichi then ran towards the park's exit due to the immense shade of red that would give it away.

Aiko then just stood there, and then just walked out of the park as well.

And so ended another peculiar day.

 **Author's note: Okay, I'll be honest, I had alot of fun making this, and this is the exact reason why I'm not doing the chapters in a specific order, not only did forgetting about that make me write this chapter really fast, but also made me have a great time.**


	11. 11 - Energy Drinks

**Author's note: HOLY SHIT REVIVAL OF THE FUCKING CENTURY, BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS SHIT.**

 **o-O-o**

 **Nichijou! Six Years Later!**

 **Part 11 - Energy Drinks**

- **[The mini-fridge]-**

"Good afternoon, Mio."

Hinata entered the workplace, which was still a total mess, and upon entering, met with Mio, who was weirdly confident.

"Fufufu, Good afternoon, Hinata."

"What's with that voice? You're not acting like an old lady trapped in a young adult anymore."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Nothing!"

"Ngh... Anyway, you won't believe what we got."

Mio's confidence was gone and she went back to her usual moods.

"What?"

"A mini-fridge!"

Mio did a "tada!" pose towards the mini-fridge and the room was left in silence.

"Huh. Cool I guess."

"What's with that reaction? It's a mini-fridge!"

"So?"

"We can now grab a drink whenever we want! Isn't that great?!"

"Wow! That's really great and not a total waste of money."

"It, it, it's not a waste of money! It's useful!"

"Sigh... There's no reason to argue, I'm going back to work."

Hinata brushed off Mio off her shoulder and went back to wrok, leaving Mio defeated. It was a few minutes later that Hinata yawned a third time.

"Ehhh... I'm always so tired..."

Hearing this, Mio popped her head out and stopped working, she got up and started walking towards the fridge.

"Fufufu... I guess I'll take a drink..."

Hinata looked at Mio open the fridge and take a beverage, which is when Hinata saw what Mio was drinking.

"Eh? Wait, is that... An energy drink?"

"Yep. Do you want it?"

"... Sure why not-"

It was then that Hinata covered her mouth and stopped talking.

 _'Wait! This... This is a trick! She's trying to make me sound like a hypocrite! Saying that the fridge was useless and then immidietaly grabbing a drink from it would be considered hypocritical, right? Hah! Sadly for you, Mio, you're an open book, I can read your tricks from a mile away!'_

"Nah, I don't really like energy drinks."

"Eh?"

Hearing Mio's clueless expression made Hinata feel like a winner.

 _'Ha!'_

Hinata got back to work, ready to do her best.

 _'I'm really tired...'_

Hinata looked at the fridge, thinking about the energy drink. It did not help that she had slept far worse than she normally did, making her crave the drink even more. She wanted to drink badly, but with Mio there, who was watching her intently, probably waiting for her to give up, it was impossible to even walk a step close to the fridge without feeling like she just lost.

 _'It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?'_

 **o-O-o**

- **[Energy drinks]** -

It had been ten minutes since Mio took out an energy drink.

And nothing was going Hinata's way.

"Siiip, sip sip, siiip!"

Next to Hinata was Mio who was drinking her energy drink in small, yet loud sips, not even interested in working anymore.

 _'Dammit... Make it stop!'_

Hinata covered her ears, hoping Mio would stop, but she instead got in front of Hinata's sight to drink.

 _'Daaah! Can you give up!?'_

Hinata then desided to cover her eyes. But Mio went back to square one.

"Sip, sip, sip!"

"Gaaah!!"

"What? **Sip**. Am I. **Sip**. Making you. **Sip**. Thirsty? **Sip**!"

Hinata didn't even answer, she was too busy wanting to explode.

But while she was trying to ignore Mio, out of the left corner of her eye, Mai came out of the door, who she hadn't seen her in a while.

Now, normally, Hinata would had cared less, but Mai was in front of the mini-fridge, reaching into the far back.

"Ehhh?!"

Hinata saw what Mai held in her hands and pointed.

"What?"

Mio , who had finally broke out of the curse she placed on herself, looked behind her.

"Tha, that's beer!"

Hinata was indeed correct, in Mai's hand was a bottle of beer. Hinata was shocked, but Mio kept calm.

"Hey, Mai, if you're going to drink then do it somewhere else, alright?"

Mai nodded and took the bottle of beer outside.

"You sure she'll be okay?"

"Meh, Mai can take care of herself..."

"Ehhh..."

The room went quiet again.

"Siiiip!"

"Goddammit!"

Hinata blocked her ears again, making Mio want to sip even louder.

"Sip... Eh?

Mio brought her lips up to the drink, but when she tried to sip, nothing came out, looking at this, Hinata heightened her head.

"Ha... Hahahaha! You drank it all! I won! I won!"

"Ah..."

Mio stayed frozen in place as Hinata reached for the sky with a big smile.

As Hinata crossed her arms in a confident manner, Mio walked away,

"What is it Mio? Giving up? Ha! I guess we should go back to work, right?"

Hinata was expecting Mio to go back to her desk.

"Hahahaha! ... Eh?"

Breaking Hinata's expectations, Mio walked past the desk.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Mio walked to the corner of the room, or to be more specific, the mini-fridge.

"W-wait..."

And she opened it, reaching for another energy drink.

"EHHHHH?!"

Mio walked towards Hinata, who stood up.

"Wait, wait! Mio, are you even thinking right? You can't drink two energy drinks in a row, that could be harmful! Hey, Mio! Are you even listening-"

Hinata reached for Mio's shoulder.

"Back off, I'm the boss and I can do what I want."

Mio pushed Hinata's hand aside and gave her a deadpanned look and voice, which freaked Hinata out, as Mio would've normally gotten mad.

After this, Mio took many sips like before.

"Sip! Sip sip, Sip!"

But unlike before, Hinata was now worried instead of annoyed.

 _'This is bad... I've heard that drinking more than one energy drink could cause an abnormal heart attack, should I just grab an energy drink and accept that I lost?'_

Hinata sighed and went and opened the fridge, grabbing an energy drink, which there were more than she expected, there was like eighty-ish bottles in there.

"Sigh... Look, Mio, I give up, I'm going to drink it now, see-"

" **GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP** "

"EEHHHHH!?"

Before Hinata was Mio, who was holding the bottle above her, drinking it like a madman.

"Hey! Hey! Stop, Stop! You can't drink it like that!"

Hinata ran towards Mio and grabbed her wrist, trying to take the energy drink out of her hands, but Mio's grip was incredibly strong, too strong.

"Stop! Stop!"

" **GULP GULP GULP GULP** "

Before they knew it, Mio had finished the energy drink.

Hinata was left speechless.

 _'I can't belive it... She drank it all that fast!?'_

Mio looked around her and stumbled a bit, and then looked at Hinata's hands.

In a speed faster than light, Mio took the energy drink that Hinata had in her hands.

And in similar action to last time, she was about to place it on her lips.

"No!"

Hinata stretched her hand and slapped the energy drink out of Mio's hands, making it fall on the ground, spilling.

Both Hinata and Mio stared at the energy drink as it's blood spread across the floor.

"Are you stupid? Stop drinking these, they're bad for your health."

"Th, the energy drink..."

"Come on Mio let's get back to work."

Hinata was shaking Mio's shoulder, but Mio didn't respond.

 _'Jesus, why is she acting so weird? I've never seen her so desperate! I have to do something or else... What is she doing?'_

Hinata noticed that Mio had sat down on the floor.

"A, are you going to clean it... Or..."

And then Mio licked the floor.

"EHHHHHHHH!?!?"

Hinata jumped higher than ever.

 _'Has she gone crazy, has she gone crazy?!'_

"Hey hey hey hey hey!! Don't lick the ground! Stop!"

Hinata grabbed Mio's hair, pulling Mio off the floor.

"Shut the hell up you idiot!! You wanna be fired?!"

Mio screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You wanna be fired?! You wanna be fired?!"

"Ah!"

Hinata jumped and fell on the ground.

"I'm the boss here and I do what I want!!"

 _'Wha-wha... Who is this? This isn't Mio! What's going on?! What's happening to her? Why is she so mad? ... Wait...'_

Hinata looked at The monster in front of her and noticed something.

That the monster had a thin layer of red.

"Y-y-y-you're drunk?!"

"Who the hell cares?! Bring me another bottle!!"

Mio grabbed a desk next to her and threw it on the floor.

"Ah! Ah!"

Hinata did as Mio said, getting another "energy drink" from the fridge, she threw it hastily in defense, hoping that the bottle would've hit Mio to make a distraction and escape. Unfortunately, Mio catched the can without trouble.

"Hmph! You're damn lucky I didn't fire you! **GULP GULP GULP GULP**..."

Mio drank like there was no tomorrow, and Hinata was left speechless.

 _'How? How did she get drunk? These bottles are energy drinks! There's no alcohol in these! ... Wait... AHH!"_

She then remembered, Mai, Mai had a bottle of beer on her when she left.

 _'Could she had done that? But when?! When could she had done that without nobody noticing?! That... That's just evil! Pure evil! What am I going to do now?!'_

"What did you say?!"

Mio's screaming brought Hinata back to reality, the harsh and brutal reality.

"What did you say about my drawing skills?!"

"What did I say?!"

"Take that back or I'll kill you!"

Then Mio jumped towards Hinata.

 **o-O-o**

- **[Drunk]-**

"Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Hinata was running as fast as she could around the room as Mio took pursuit.

"Get over here you idiot!"

"Please stop Mio! Please! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Hinata jumped over her desk and pushed it, using it as a shield.

Unfortunately, Mio lifted the desk with one hand and pushed it aside.

 _'What's with that power?!'_

After pushing the desk off, she walked slowly towards Hinata with red eyes and cheeks.

"It's time to get what you deserve... Hic!"

"Wait, wait, wait! I, I..."

Hinata was never scared so much in life, she was close to tears.

Soon, Mio lifted her fist in the air, ready to strike at any moment.

"AH!"

Hinata, searching for anything to shield herself, grabbed something off the ground, a white paper.

She then realized that a punch had yet to come, she looked forward, afraid of making contact with the devil's fist, but she instead saw said devil stare at the paper.

"... Are you challenging me?"

Mio took a closer look at the blank page.

"Eh?"

"You think you're better than me?! Fine! I'll show you my power!"

 _'I think you've shown me enough already."_

Mio walked over and grabbed another "energy drink", a blank paper and a pen. Seeing this, Hinata did the same, except for the "energy drink" obviously.

"Look... The person who draws best drawing, hic! Drinks this!"

While Mio wasn't as energetic as before, she still had an angry mood, and Hinata being well aware of this, decided to agree without any doubts, scared that Mio could turn into a monster again if she did anything risky.

"Alright, ready?!"

"Yes! Totally!"

"Hic!"

After this, Mio's eyes were centered on the paper, and she was drawing like a lunatic.

 _'Wow... I've never seen Mio draw so fast... Ah! I better hurry or...!'_

"Done!!"

Hearing this, Hinata jumped up the roof, but she didn't lose hope, in the few seconds she had left, she drew what she could do.

"Okay Hinata, listen! We'll both show our pieces of art, hic! And we'll critizise each other, understand?!"

"Understood!"

"Alright! One...

 _'God, help me!'_

"Hic! Now!!"

Mio flipped the drawing and Hinata did as well.

On Hinata's side was a simple stick figure.

On Mio's side was an incredibly detailed gay threesome.

"Hegh!"

Hinata covered her mouth, feeling like wanting to throw up.

 _'I've known about Mio's fetish for a long time, she had ordered me to draw them a few times, (which was an absolute nightmare), but I've never seen something so detailed!'_

While Hinata swallowed her vomit, Mio pointed at her drawing.

"You call that art!?"

Hinata was thrown back to reality by Mio's scream.

"Ah! So-sorry!"

"First of all, hic! That face isn't right! It's ugly!

"I, I know!"

"And you call those limbs?! They look like... They look like lines, hic!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"You call yourself an artist?! Don't make me laugh!!"

"I know! I'm the worst!"

Hinata nodded furiously to all of Mio's remarks, knowing it was the right option.

"Why are you agreeing with me?!"

Mio punched the ground furiously, scaring Hinata once again.

"I'm not supposed to?!"

"Of course not, idiot! Hic! You're supposed to say shit like it's just your art style! Or that I don't know any better! Or even that drawing is difficult! Anything works!"

"Re, really?"

Mio zoned out for a while...

"No!"

Mio punched the ground harder than before.

"You should accept every critism! Your art is trash! My art is trash! Everything is trash! Anyone who thinks otherwise won't get anywhere in life!!"

Hinata nodded to everything Mio said.

"Hinata!!"

"Wh-What?"

"Your turn!!"

Mio thrust her... Drawing at Hinata, making her want to throw up again.

 _'What do I do? Do I give an honest opinion? Do I lie? I... I don't know...'_

"I said your turn!! Hic!"

"Ahh...!"

 _'Come on, think, think! What do I say?!'_

Hinata got out the first thing she thought of saying.

Errm... It's... It's nice?"

Dead silence...

Mio proceeded to punch the ground again.

"Are you kidding?! You call yourself a critic?!"

"I, I never said I was!"

"You did! Don't lie to me! Hic!"

Mio drank a bit of the "energy drink", completely ignoring her past statement of whoever wins drinks.

"My drawing is trash! Look! Look right here!"

Mio thrust her drawing once again and pointed towards the more questionable part of the "piece of art".

"It doesn't look hard enough! It's not realistic at all! And look at their faces! They don't look pleased or erotic at all! They lack more personality than a rock! Look! You call _that_ a mouthful!? I don't think so! The drawing fails completely at doing it's purpose!"

Mio punched the ground _again_.

 _'I never thought I could feel sorry for the floor... I was wrong.'_

While Hinata pitied the floor, Mio grabbed the "energy drink" and reached for the sky.

"You know what? You win Hinata! Drink!"

"Ehh?!"

 _'Since when was that decided?!'_

"Drink!"

"W-wait, I don't drink-"

"DRINK!!!"

"EEK!"

Mio pushed the "energy drink" onto Hinata's hands. Hinata stared at the "energy drink" with a worrying look.

 _'It's beer... I never drank beer before... And I'm not going to drink it now! I have to trick her somehow..."_

Hinata took her time to think of a plan.

"I SAID DRINK!!!"

Mio screamed straight into Hinata's ear while making a threatening pose, making Hinata place the "energy drink" on her lips.

 _"I... I drank it all!!"_

"... I'm thirsty... Give me more too!!"

Mio screamed at Hinata and Hinata did as she ordered, she walked up to the fridge and saw that all the "energy drinks" were still there.

She grabbed one and walked over to Mio, placing it in her hand.

" **GULP GULP GULP GULP...** "

As Mio drank the beer in one shot, Hinata slowly walked away from from her.

"I'm going home, bye!"

Hinata waved at Mio while she walked up to the exit.

 _"I have to leave now, who knows if I'll have to drink another can of beer under Mio's orders? I don't want to get drunk!"_

Hinata started walking faster than before, scared that something would happen if she took too long.

"Hey!!"

She took too long.

"Where do you think you're going Hinata!? Hic! You're still not done!!"

Mio grabbed Hinata's wrist, which was surprisingly painful.

 _'She's so drunk she can't control her strenght! Ow, ow, ow!!"_

Mio then threw Hinata on the ground.

"We're having a competition!!"

 _'I have a bad feeling about this...'_

"A drinking competition!!"

 _"... I HAVE A REALLY BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS!!'_

Hinata tried to get up and escape, but as she tried to do so, Mio grabbed the mini fridge and threw it on the ground, making all the "energy drinks" fly out.

"Whoever drinks more... Hic! Gets to own this damn place!!"

"EH?!"

 _'Isn't that too much?!'_

"Ready?! Go!!"

Mio then opened an "energy drink" and started drinking.

" **GULP GULP GULP GULP...** "

Meanwhile, Hinata stood there motionless.

 _'Okay... I have a plan! I'll make it look like I'll drink it, but as soon as I'm about to put it in my mouth, I throw the bottle at Mio and run! It'll work perfectly!'_

She slowly grabbed an "energy drink", looking at it intensely.

She opened it and was about to place it on her lips...

"DRINK!!"

Mio's scream made Hinata jump like crazy, causing her to place the drink on her mouth.

 _'... I drank it all! I drank two cans of beer! This is bad! This is bad!'_

Hinata panicked heavily and stood up, wanting to run in circles, but as she did, she felt a weird sensation in her head. She stumbled and fell on the ground back where she was.

 _'Wh... Why do I feel so dizzy...?'_

She looked in front of her and saw Mio, who was now on her third "energy drink".

Hinata looked below her and saw many "energy drinks" on the floor.

 _"I... I feel so tired... Maybe... Maybe if I drink this energy drink, I'll..."_

Hinata grabbed an "energy drink" of the floor and opened it.

 **o-O-o**

 **-[Next day]-**

Sekiguchi was running off to work, she was sick the last day so she couldn't work and stayed at home.

She was a bit scared that maybe Mio would've gotten mad at her, but that wasn't an excuse to take another day off.

When she finally got there, she entered the counter, which was weirdly quiet.

She wondered what was going on, normally she would've heard Hinata and Mio argue, maybe they were asleep?

Either way, she entered the workplace.

And then her jaw dropped.

In the middle of the room was a broken mini fridge which she didn't remember seeing before, across the walls, the desks where flipped sideways, empty energy drinks and crumbled papers were everywhere.

Sekiguchi walked up to one of the crumbled papers and took a look.

It was a drawing of two dudes naked, Sekiguchi quickly threw the paper away.

"Ughh..."

Sekiguchi turned around, Mio came out of one of the flipped desks.

"My... My head... It hurts so much..."

Sekiguchi turned around again and saw Hinata come out of the other flipped desk.

"Wha... Who made this mess?!"

Mio got up and opened her eyes. After screaming, Mio flinched and held her head, it seemed she had a big headache.

"Ah!! What happened?"

Hinata seemd to regain her surroundings and realized what happened.

"Hinata! What did you do?!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Bullcrap! Look at all this mess! Only you could've done it!"

"That's not true! You were drunk!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"It's true! You got drunk and destroyed the place!"

"I don't know what you're talking about but you better clean this up or you're fired!!"

"That's not fair! You made this mess and I-"

Sekiguchi watched these two argue like siblings until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Eh...?"

Sekiguchi turned around and saw Mai, who pointed towards the exit.

"We can go now..."

Mai left the building and Sekiguchi followed after.

As they walked across the sidewalk they both stayed quiet.

Sekiguchi wanted to ask if Mai had something to do with what happened over there, but she decided to not do so, as she already knew the answer.

Sekiguchi sighed and went about her everyday life.

~End

 **o-O-o**

 **Author's note: Typing this on ipad wasn't the best decision ever.**


End file.
